


Harry Potter and the Soulmate Issue

by hyunfortunately



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates - Identifying Marks - Freeform, bc petunia and vernon are awful people, draco is less snobby but still a snob i mean cmon its draco, harry is dumb sometimes but at least hes Kind and Accepting, harry knows jack shit ab soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunfortunately/pseuds/hyunfortunately
Summary: “Scared, Potter?”  Malfoy smirked. Harry’s anger flared, “You wish.”. This prick, he thought. The two boys walked forward at a brisk pace, hoping to quicken the revolting process of having to maintain any sort of physical contact. As Harry reached his hand out, Malfoy frowned and grasped it.And that’s when it happened.-This was going to be a wild year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 288





	Harry Potter and the Soulmate Issue

**Author's Note:**

> hhhrng this my first story on ao3, so im nervous, but i've posted on my wattpad acc (@ qwq_bonbon) so go check it out! this is just a draft from a year ago, but if enough people like it maybe i'll continue it :)
> 
> EDIT: it's come to my attention this story is very similar to ShanaStoryteller's book, Survival is a Talent. I read it so long ago, it was unintentionally similar. Anyways, just know that this plot isn't mine, i got inspiration from ShanaStoryteller's book (❁´︶`❁) go read it!

Harry scowled at Malfoy as they stood across from each other, and the blonde boy gave a similar response in return. Stupid dueling club and stupid Professor Snape.  
“Shake his hand Potter, no need to tremble in fear,” Snape drawled, and Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. Must the potions master always taunt him? 

“Scared, Potter?” Malfoy smirked. Harry’s anger flared, “You wish.”. This prick, he thought. The two boys walked forward at a brisk pace, hoping to quicken the revolting process of having to maintain any sort of physical contact. As Harry reached his hand out, Malfoy frowned and grasped it. 

And that’s when it happened. 

It was like a jolt of electricity, coursing through the two young boy’s bodies. In a few milliseconds, the shock centered on his left collarbone, and then it was gone. He looked to Malfoy in surprise, but the boy was already turned around and walking back. As to not look a fool, Harry did the same, still unnerved from the event. What was that? 

Lockhart wasn’t paying attention. “Three—two—one—go!” 

“Serpensortia!” Malfoy shouted, and a large black snake shot out of his hawthorn wand. Harry’s eyes widened as the snake slithered around the runway and students shrieked in fear.  
“Don’t move, Potter,” Snape said with a lazy drawl, as if the current situation was beneath him. “I’ll get rid of it,” he said, clearly more cheery this time at the sight of Harry standing eye to eye with the black snake.  
Lockhart stepped forward with a busty cheer, “Let me!” He performed some sort of unrecognizable spell, but it didn’t do much but anger the serpent.  
Harry doesn’t know what made him do it, but suddenly there was a hissing noise and—

A hand over his mouth. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Malfoy hissed, eyes blazing. He ripped his hand off Harry’s mouth. “Don’t do that! The entire school will—ugh, never mind.” And Malfoy stepped away. 

Harry stood confused, but as he looked around no one had noticed him and Malfoy’s strange encounter with all the snake drama. Snape has just vanished the serpent, and Lockhart looked relieved. Half the students had already left, but some had stayed. “Go back to your dorms,” Snape droned, and the students immediately left. Harry was grabbed by Hermione and Ron, who dragged him back to the Gryffindor common room. 

Harry still hasn’t processed what happened. 

٩( *´﹀`* )۶♬*゜

That night, while Harry was changing, he was something. Instead of the weird black outline that had been there before, there was something new. A cluster of pink gladiolus flowers, looking prideful. He didn’t even know a flower could have sass. 

٩( *´﹀`* )۶♬*゜

The week had continued as normal, well as normal as it could be that is. With Mrs.Norris and Colin Creevy petrified, the entire school was antsy. 

As Harry was walking to Defense Against The Dark Arts with Ron and Hermione arguing just in front of him, he was yanked into a broom closet. “HRMF—“ 

“Shut up!” The voice whisper-shouted, and Harry turned around sharply. 

Draco Malfoy? 

Draco Malfoy stood there, an irritated expression on his face. “Be quiet, you indignant prat. You can’t let anyone hear us!” 

Now Harry was truly puzzled. Someone he hated just pulled him into a broom closet. “What?” He voiced his confusion out loud. 

Draco sighed. “The marks. You know nothing about them, right?” 

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks a little. “No,” he admitted, “my aunt and uncle told me it was useless for me to know about them because they said no one would ever love me anyways. I mean, based on what I’ve heard they have to do with love, but—“ 

Oh. Oh. 

“Bloody hell,” Harry breathed, “are we—“ 

“Soulmates?” Draco said quietly. “Yes.” 

Harry, in all honesty, didn’t mind much. What he was more concerned about though is the worried look on Draco’s face. “Can you—“ Harry paused, and Draco looked up. “Can you explain it to me? Please?” 

Draco scoffed in annoyance, his soft mood disappearing. “Yeah, okay. So basically, about two thirds of the human population, wizard and muggle, have soulmates. Those people who do have soulmates are born with a silhouette of something that is close to their personality on a certain part of their body. Their soulmate may have a different silhouette, but it is on the same part of their body. Once soulmates make physical contact for the first time, their silhouettes will disappear and two corresponding marks will appear. Like my parents, for example, they each have a dragon in their left forearm.” He finished. 

Harry smiled a little. It may be Draco Malfoy, but at least he gets the small pleasure of having a soulmate in life. Maybe he really does have hope of living a good life and not nearly dying every year. 

“What’s your mark?” Draco asked. Harry pulled the collar of his shirt down and smiled lightly at it. “It’s a cluster of gladiolus flowers,” 

Draco nodded, pulling down the collar of his shirt as well, revealing a cluster of white flowers on his left collarbone. “They’re hyacinths,” Draco said astutely. Harry resisted the urge to smile again, and instead reminded himself that he hated Draco. Yes, that’s right. 

Draco huffed. “Well, what are we going to do?” 

“Huh?” Harry sniffed. “What do you mean?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “We have to find some way to hide this, obviously. My family’s name is affiliated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and you’re the Boy-Who-Lived. Not to mention my parents would promptly disown me. And if your friends Granger and Weasel ever found out I’m your soulmate, they’d probably flip.”  
Harry had to admit that made sense. “Okay so, we just act normal right? Like, fight and stuff. But, maybe could you not be a prat when we’re in private?” 

Draco sniffed snobishly, “Yeah, fine, whatever. Just don’t blow our cover. Which means not telling your little friends.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know. But seriously, I’m at least 15 minutes late for Defense and as much as I hate Lockhart I need a good grade.” 

Draco and Harry nodded awkwardly, and then left the small broom closet. 

This was going to be a wild year.


End file.
